


once more with feeling

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [33]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Waking up in the past, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: This is not what it says on Qui-gon's tea-tin.
Series: 100+ Words [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/748548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	once more with feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracethescribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethescribbler/gifts).



Qui-gon wakes up.

Or, more precisely, Qui-gon opens his eyes at a canopy of green, where grasping vines are climbing over a trellis that by chance arches over his bed, and has a very serious panic attack. He'd dreamt he was dying. Had died. ( _It wasn't a dream,_ a little voice whispers. Qui-gon believes it.)

When he comes down, he checks the chronometer and has another, much smaller attack. (The date is wrong.) Then he gets out of bed and steals kafe from his neighbor's apartment, because he needs the kick and Mace always has kafe in his apartment.

Research tells him the date is _not_ wrong (yes it is) so Qui-gon spends the day wandering around the temple, trying to make sense of himself around a headache. He passes Yoda and Yaddle having a conversation in a language his master has never had the call to teach him, and they pause long enough to tell him good morning (is it really though, Qui-gon wonders) and Qui-gon greets them both before passing them by. By evening, he finds himself at the doors to the creche, and he lets himself into the common room.

It wouldn't have struck him strange before. Not before Tatooine, seeing Anakin at home with his mother, watching how they interacted in such a small space. Now, having a whole wing of the temple set aside for younglings feels odd, somehow, children everywhere with so little adult interaction.

Despite all his failings, he considers Obi-wan to be one of his greatest accomplishments. Obi-wan will never be the perfect Jedi, Qui-gon doesn't think. He'll never fit the mold the council wants to show the public. He can't; he had Qui-gon as a teacher, and look at all the ways he had failed him. The showing of Melinda/Daan had just been one of many. If he could do things over again, he thinks he would do them differently. Obi-wan is worth a better teacher than he.

...why can't he do things differently? If the chronometer is right...

He catches the creche master and tells him he's here to take his padawan out for a few hours. When asked who he's talking about, he's proud to name Kenobi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326281) by [badgerandk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk)




End file.
